Characteristic
's characteristics' and professions screen. NOTE: parenthetical values are bonuses.]] Characteristics, often referred to as statistics or stats, are what define your character's potential. = Basic Characteristics = The six basic characteristics are the only ones that can be increased directly. This is done using characteristic points that are awarded when you level your character's class level, using a characteristic scroll, or eating a characteristic-enhancing food. The point cost typically starts at 1:1, and increases at various Soft caps. Soft caps depend on class and characteristic. The specific class pages have more details. In addition to specific effects, some stats are linked to elements. Those stats increase the character's damage of linked elements by 1% per point, and increase shield (effect) efficiency against damage of linked elements by 0.5% per point. The effect for fire element is cumulative with the general intelligence bonus to shields. Strength * Linked to neutral and earth elements. * Increases carrying capacity by 5 pods per point. * Increases initiative by 1 per point. * This characteristic is tradtionally associated with these classes: Sadida, Sram, Ecaflip, Iop, Sacrier, Pandawa and Cra Vitality * Increases life (max and current) by 1 per point. * This characteristic is tradtionally associated with these classes: Osamodas and Sacrier. :For the Iop spell with the same name, see Vitality (spell). Wisdom * Increases Experience gains by 1% per point. * Increases AP loss resistance by 1% per 4 points. * Increases MP loss resistance by 1% per 4 points. * Increases Reflect efficiency by 1% per point. * Increases initiative by 1 per point. * Increases the Effectiveness of AP reducing spells (confirmed in book obtained from Alca Traz quest) which will be posted shortly. * This characteristic is associated with these classes: Xelor and Eniripsa, due to damage reflect & all classes due to the increase experience gain. * With the new update, it also increases your chance to steal AP and MP, compared to the opponent's Wisdom (see AP loss resistance/MP loss resistance). Chance * Linked to water element. * Increases prospecting by 1 per 10 points. * Increases initiative by 1 per point. * This characteristic is traditionally associated with those classes: Enutrof, Ecaflip and Pandawa. Agility * Linked to air element. * Affects dodge rolls. * Affects critical hits5 agility for 1. * Increases initiative by 1.5 per point. * This characteristic is tradtionally associated with these classes: Sram, Ecaflip, Sacrier, Iop. Intelligence * Linked to fire element. * Increases healing by 1% per point. * Increases shield (effect) efficiency by 1% per point. * Increases initiative by 1.5 per point. * This characteristic is tradtionally associated with these classes: Osamodas, Xelor, Eniripsa, Cra, Iop, and Feca. It is also popular with many Pandawas. = Other characteristics = The other characteristics cannot be raised directly. Some are based on other characteristics, and most can be increased by item and spell bonuses. Health points (HP/Life) Health points keep your character alive in combat. If you reach 0 life (HP), your character is removed from the battle. If everyone on your side is defeated, you character may die; see death for details. If this does not happen, you will be restored to 1 HP when the battle ends (unless you received a level as a result of the battle). The initial Health Point value at level 1 depends on the character's Class. Vitality affects HP. Every level beyond 100 gives +10 life. Life can be restored by using certain items, the Emote /sit, and certain spells. Leveling up (either your character or profession) will restore your life to maximum. Note: Life earned from equipment will let you increase your overall HP but you have to remember to heal when you use +life equipment, as your beginning HP (before the equip) is of course lower than the post-equip total. Action points (AP) AP is used to perform actions and cast spells in combat. These points are spent when a spell, ability or attack is used. At the end of each turn, the character's AP are restored to their maximum. The base value is 6. Reaching level 100 grants your character +1 AP. Each spell, ability or attack costs a certain amount of AP. If you don't have enough, you cannot cast the spell. Movement points (MP) Movement Points are used to move in combat. Each point is "spent" to move your character one space on the grid. At the end of each turn, the character's MP are restored to their maximum. The base value is 3. Initiative (Init) Initiative determines who moves first in combat. The combatant with highest init goes first, then the highest init on the other team, then second highest on the first team, second highest on second team, etc. The base value is equal to your character level, but is affected by all basic characteristics except vitality. Prospecting (PP) Prospecting affects the character's chance of getting drops from monsters. For details, see the drops page. The base value is 120 for followers of Enutrof, 100 for other classes. Every 10 Chance points yields 1 prospecting point. Prospecting equipment is another way to boost your PP. Pods (Carrying Capacity) Note : In French, "poids" means weight. This statistic determines the number of items you can carry. The base value is 1000. Each profession level of the character gives +5 pods, and each level 100 profession gives an additional +1000 pods. Strength also effects carrying capacity, at the rate of 5 pods per strength. A character with items weighing more than carrying capacity is typically called "overloaded". While overloaded, the character cannot move or preform normal actions. It is impossible to initiate an exchange (However you can exchange if the other character initates it) or take items from a vault or chest that would make you overloaded. While gathering, any resources that would make the character overweight are lost, and no experience is gained from gathering resulting in 0 items. You cannot become overweight by withdrawing items from the bank, or by making an exchange with another player. Exchanging is not permitted by the game if the items you receive will make you overweight, even if you are giving enough items in return so that you would not be overloaded. All other ways of gaining inventory items have the possibility of making you overloaded, such as defeating a monster. Energy Energy is your character's life force, it prevents a character from truly dying. A character with no energy becomes a ghost and is transported to the graveyard. The starting value is 10,000. Energy is lost when defeated in hostile combat, see death for details. It can be restored by using certain items (see Category:Energy recovery), and is also partially restored when a ghost reincarnates. The amount restored levels * Spells, spell levels and spell points Category:Game information de:Eigenschaften